Algodones dulces
by Neji-oniisan
Summary: Mi primer fic. Tenten havia quedado con Neji y por el camino se comió un algodón de azúcar del que se arrepentirá toda su vida haber comido ¿o tal vez no? nejiten


Bueno no se como me a quedado, fue una idea tonta que me vino de repente, no a quedado muy bien pero es que los fanfics mas largos no consigo acabarlos a si que lo intente con uno de un capitulo, haber si termino uno auque sea un solo capitulo de los otros, que ya he empezado como 4 y no me convencen. XD

Bueno espero que os guste, he puesto un poco de mi experiencia en Tenten.

Por cierto lo de (((yop: esto))) son mis comentarios

Y lo siento con las faltas pero es que como soy catalana me confundo con la ortografía, y del word no me fío mucho ¬¬.

ALGODONES DE AZUCAR

Ese día havia una feria en Konoha, y yo sin saberlo pase por en medio. Havia quedado con Neji en el terreno de entrenamiento al que siempre íbamos, para decirme algo muy importante según el, y yo fui por donde iba siempre mas rápidamente. Justamente concidió con la feria de Konoha. Habia atracciones, casas del terror, juegos de puntería y de suerte y como no la parada de algodones. De eso ultimo me di cuenta al percibir un deliciosos aroma endulzado. Y no puede hacer nada, cuando ya me encontraba con un algodón dulce en la mano devorándolo precipitadamente. A mi me encantaban los algodones de azúcar era mi perdición o.

Cuando llegué al lugar acordado ya havia acabado con el algodón y havia tirado el palo.

Neji ya me esperaba. El chico se giro para verme al oír el ruido de mis pasos y no se por que pero se quedo pálido al verme (((yop: mas pálido de lo que esta normal mente quiero decir XD))) "juju seguro que el maquillaje que me puso Ino, me favorece un montón, juju de hoy no pasa que se me declare" y para mi sorpresa empezó a reírse "desde cuando se ríe Neji? o.O".

-bueno ya estoy aquí ¿para que querías verme?- dije un poco de mal humor al no entender de que se reía. "alo mejor es una broma" prense…

Neji paró de reírse para mantenerse un poco serio.

-dime ¿a que saben los algodones de azúcar? – preguntó.

-bueno…- me pare a meditar la respuesta- son dulces y tienen un sabor muy azucarado.

No entendía a que venia esa pregunta, ¿me dice que valla a las 4 al campo de entrenamiento para preguntarme sobre algodones de azúcar? La chica miro extrañada al Hyûga.

-es que lo pregunto por que nunca he probado ninguno-le explico Neji.

-bueno-dije algo confusa- si quieres vamos a la feria que hay y hay venden,

-hm…-dijo no muy convencido.

Neji se acercó a Tenten.

-no se… me gustaría…-empezó a decir.

-¿qu…?

No me dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, por que mis labios fueron sellados por los de Neji. Este me abrazó mientras saboreaba el beso. Y yo estaba suficientemente paralizada como para no saber que hacer. Era la primera ver que un chico la besaba, y me mantenía como una roca, no me atrevía a moverme, ni a respirar casi, ¿como se suponía que tenia que reaccionar? Antes de que pudiera hacer nada nos separamos y yo estaba sin palabras.

-hm…si esta bueno, tal y como tu decías - dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-eh?

¿a que venia eso? Me pregunte en silencio.

-tienes la cara llena de algodón de azúcar-dijo.

-¿eh???

No, no podía ser, esto no me podía pasar a mi, con razón la gente de la calle me miraba y por eso Neji se rió… Me escondí la cara de vergüenza y mis manos al rozar con mis mejillas, se quedaron pegajosas ¡Me havia manchado la toda la cara con el algodón de azúcar y la tenia toda pegajosa y manchada!

Pero entonces otra pregunta recorrió mi mente.

-¿entonces… - pegunte toda avergonzada- solo me besaste para probar el algodón o es por otra cosa?

- por lo otro, por que te quiero- respondió-lo otro venia de mas, una excusa mala.

Era increíble se me estaba declarando el chico que me gustaba, era un sueno.

-y tu?- pregunto algo nervioso, al no recibir ninguna reapuesta de su declaración.

-yo también te quiero!- grité.

y me lance sobre Neji a abrazarlo.

…Desde entonces preocupo no estar solo cuando me como un algodón.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado y lo siento si a sido lo contrario. **

**Cuidaos, estudiar, comer mucho, leer muchos fics y no moriros, asta el próximo fic. o **


End file.
